


Care

by sadmacedace



Series: Daisuga Omegaverse Story [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha!Daichi, Gen, M/M, Oblivious Pining, Omegaverse, a/b/o dynamics, omega!suga
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-29 06:18:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6362884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadmacedace/pseuds/sadmacedace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daichi's POV to 'Hunger'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Care

Daichi waited in the hallway for the doctor and Suga to finish talking. After about fifteen minutes the doctor came out and started to write something out on a piece of paper before handing it to him.

“Here’s Sugawara’s prescription. I’ve prescribed three months worth but they’ll only give him a month’s supply at a time – oh and this is for you.” she said and took a tiny metal tin out of her pocket and gave it to Daichi.

“Rub some of this under your nose before you go back in to see him. Don’t worry it’s just a precaution.” she said Daichi opened the small tin and looked at the clear solid substance. The smell made his nose twitch.

It looked similar to some hair products he saw some of the other first years using, you had to heat it up with your finger before you could use it. Daichi rubbed his finger against it heating it until some of it had transferred onto his fingers and brought them under his nose. He recoiled from the smell, it was overpowering. A mix of menthol, ethanol, and something else he wasn’t sure of – clove maybe? Whatever it was it drowned out any other smell around him. Oh.

“Do you really think I would do something to him?” he asked.

“No, but you need to keep a clear head. Sugawara can’t right now so you need to for both of your sakes. And as I said before it’s just a precaution.” she said.

Daichi nodded. Then rubbed the overpowering ointment under his nose with a grimace.

“Uh, I-I’ll walk you to the door.” he said.

Once she had left Daichi made his way back to Suga’s bedroom. The smell from the ointment made his nose itchy, he tried rubbing it but it didn’t seem to work. He stopped when he saw Suga watching him, he smiled at him trying to look reassuring.

“She’s given me your script, so I’m going to head to the pharmacy now. I’ll pick up some lunch on the way back, will you be okay here by yourself?” he asked.

“I’ll be fine.” Suga replied.

“Okay I’ll be back soon.” he said and waved Suga off.

 

* * *

 

He had gotten used to the smell of the ointment during the walk to the pharmacist. It was still overpowering, but at least his nose didn’t feel as itchy anymore. He didn’t mind, as long as it assured Suga’s safety he could deal with some awful smelling stuff.

He arrived at the pharmacist and made his way to the prescription counter. A woman greeted him and asked for his prescription. Daichi handed the script over. The woman took it and read it before returning her gaze to Daichi. She gave him a look. Daichi felt a knot of tension twist in his stomach, he wasn’t sure what she was thinking, but that didn’t stop the pang of worry swirl in him.

“T-they’re for my boyfriend – he’s just started his heat and can’t come himself.” he said frantically.

“Oh, yeah it’s no trouble.” she replied.

She seemed almost taken back with what he said, like he had assumed something absurd, maybe he was just nervous and his mind was playing tricks on him, wait. Did he just call Suga his boyfriend?  
Sure, he likes Suga well enough, but he can’t say he’s ever thought about him in such a way, he’s never needed to. Being with Suga feels so natural to him, did he unknowingly assume they would always be together?  
He must have. He wasn’t sure when he started feeling this way, but denying it would be lying.

He was jolted back to the present when the pharmacist put a box of medicine on the counter between them. She proceeded talk him about expected side effects and to stop if any of the rarer ones occurred. Daichi nodded listening carefully not wanting to miss anything important. After she was finished Daichi paid for the medicine and left.

He was about to start the walk back to Suga’s house when he remembered that he promised he would pick up lunch. He walked into the take-away restaurant they frequented and ordered for himself and Suga. Hopefully bringing Suga home some of his favourite food would help him feel better, even if it was only for a little while.

Daichi thought of the way Suga’s eyes lit up when he laughed and secretly smiled to himself.

 

* * *

 

Daichi arrived back at Suga’s house and called out from the entrance letting Suga know he was back. He toed his shoes off and went to the kitchen to set down their food before taking Suga’s medication up to him.

“I bought lunch – Suga? Is everything okay?” he asked. Entering the room he found Suga standing in front of the window, standing stiff. Worry started to twist it’s way in his stomach.

“Y-yeah I just needed some fresh air.” Suga said. Daichi could hear the light tremble in his voice.

He walked over to him and placed a hand on Suga’s shoulder and gently turned him so they were facing each other. Suga looked worse for wear, there was sweat coating his forehead and his face was bright red – had his fever come back?

“You don’t look well. Do you need to lie back down?” he said. Suga looked at him like he was speaking another language. He really must not have been feeling well.

Suga reaffirmed that he was fine, and asked about the pharmacist. Daichi stilled when he remembered that he had claimed to be Suga’s boyfriend. He felt a blush start to creep onto his face. He quickly gave Suga the box of medicine, hoping his fumbling wasn’t too obvious.  
He repeated what the pharmacist said to him. Suga thanked him for going to the trouble of doing this for him.

“It’s no trouble.” he smiled.

Suga gave a soft smile in return. Despite his current appearance, Suga really was pretty. Light hair, amber eyes, and that adorable mole that sat just beneath his left eye. Subconsciously he reached out and cupped Suga’s cheek and stroked over the mole. He felt the heat coming off Suga’s skin.

“You still have a temperature, you might feel better if you take a shower. I’ll meet you in the lounge when you’re done.” Daichi said before letting his hand fall away from Suga’s face and left the room.

He was in the kitchen getting their food ready when it registered what he had just done. He cringed. He hoped Suga wasn’t creeped out by it and took it as a gesture with good intentions – which is was. He just wasn’t planning on it being so… intimate. He pushed the thoughts back and continued to set up lunch.  
He was waiting in the lounge when Suga came out, he looked a lot better than he did before, he looked refreshed. Daichi smiled up at him, he was glad he seemed to be feeling better. Suga smiled softly back at him. He loves Suga’s smile.

Suga sat next to him and picked up his bowl and began to eat.

“Want to see what’s on T.V?” he asked. Suga noddd

They found an old crime show to watch. Daichi wasn’t focusing too much on the plot, something about a missing girl and an underwater city. It seemed interesting, but his mind was preoccupied with thoughts of how nice it feels to be here like this with Suga. Being by Suga’s side feels right. He didn’t want that feeling to ever end.

**Author's Note:**

> I had a hard time writing this. I've been unsatisfied with how this looks overall not just this parts 'writing' but I feel it would look a lot neater if I put everything in the one chapter. But I wasn't exactly planning on having this be a story and it had kind of turned into one. I hope it's okay.


End file.
